Marilyn Papadakis (Eden Rising)
Stompa - Serena Ryder | Status=Alive | Family=Wolf Angelo (bodyguard) Séverine Bangalter (prisoner) Quinlan Gallagher (associate) Alicia Kinsey (employee) Emily Astrange (employee) Vijay Dasari (employee) | Age=35 | Place=Corvallis, Oregon | Appearances=6 episodes | Creator=Fitz0021 | Actor=Laura Fraser}} Marilyn Papadakis is a recurring character in Eden Rising, serving as the primary antagonist for the final three seasons. She is the quirky, manipulative and ethically-challenged leader of the post-apocalyptic United Nations. Despite her reservations in continuing her sponsorship of Eden and close business relationship with The Serpent, Marilyn seems to have an intense interest in its former Director, Séverine. She participates in many philanthropic endeavors, and takes great pride in Wolf, the shining example of a loyal bodyguard she's "groomed" from the ghetto that London has become. He is one of the few people she seems to have a genuine relationship and mutual trust with. Personality Marilyn has a tendency to be flighty, twitchy, and easy to jump to conclusions, along with many other obsessive-compulsive neuroses. Prone to exaggeration and panic due to a bipolar disorder, it is a wonder to many that Marilyn has survived this long in this world, but much of her uptight eccentricities are an affectation to make herself seem less threatening and suspect. She is a high-ranking member of the United Nations and she is not to be underestimated; there is a lot more to her than what meets the eye. Her many quirks make her appear charismatic; however, she is extremely manipulative, able to twist anyone's words and feelings into whatever she wants. History Pre-series= Nothing is known about Marilyn's past. |-|Season 3= Marilyn is the leader of the United Nations, which is now stationed in London. She is first introduced as a charitable member of the elite, alongside her personal bodyguard Wolf, personally feeding the hungry and poor that fill the disastrous streets of London. She showed nervous tendencies in her office, showing an anxiousness by putting on two different high heels instead of a matching pair, and constantly checking out of her window for someone or something to appear. She began to cry as well, perhaps an effect of her bipolar personality. A more malicious side to her personality was revealed as she had a quick meeting with Vijay and Emily, two of her most trusted subordinates. She denies any interest in backing Eden despite Emily's protests, saying they have other alternatives in mind for Eden and other un-sponsored communities in the area, ignoring her claims that The Serpent is immoral and not worthy of their sponsorship. Turns out, she is deep in bed with The Serpent's community, explaining her adamant behavior against Emily's dissenting opinion. One of The Serpent's pirates, Santiago, brings her a gift: a gagged and bound, and captive Séverine. This is what Marilyn was so anxious and excited for earlier; she shows great enamor at the sight of Séverine. Trivia *The scene with Marilyn looking at her feet and seeing that she has put on two different high heels activated as a way to show her anxiousness in waiting for Santiago's arrival, but also served as a nod to the television show ''Breaking Bad. ''A similar scene involved Laura Fraser's character, Lydia. *Papadakis is an unlockable racer in the hypothetical game UFSW Kart. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:User Created Characters